Megaman: Celestial Goddess Reborn
by Celestail Spirit
Summary: Dr. Wily finds an abandoned lab. But what he finds inside, along with the remains of people who were slaughtered, will change history forever. Megaman/Oc
1. Prequel

18XX

"Hand me that screwdriver."

"Here you go Dr."

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, make sure the support cable is secure."

"Of course."

Two scientists were working hard in the burning heat of the Southern Desert in a hidden lab. It was the perfect location because no one dared go that far into the desert. And those who did, were never heard from again.

But these men were different.

The secret of they're success were workers taking daily trips on camel to the nearest town for food, water, and supplies.

They've been working on a top secret project for just over a year now. Nobody knew about it, and those who did, were only the handful of men that were hand chosen to accompany the scientists in they're long, hard, and somewhat, outrageous experiment.

* * *

The first scientist, Dr. Harold Light, was the soul inventor of robotics. He told no one, thinking it was too much to handle. But Harold had a reason for his actions.

He always believed in ancient prophesies. But one held to him like glue. A prophecy, told be the ancient Mayans, said that the world would succumb to total destruction in the year 20XX. And so, Dr. Harold Light set out to find a way to preserve life, and keep it for when it is most needed.

The second scientist, Dr. Denis Wily, Harold's best friend and number one work parter since elementary, had always loved man made stuff, and wanted to be the first to make something extraordinary. That's when he met Harold.

They were only 10 at the time, but both shared great dreams. When Harold told Denis about his idea, he couldn't believe his ears. He was also thrilled when Harold asked if he would like to be his partner in making this a reality. Denis accepted, thinking they could bring man into a golden age with this new invention.

However, it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

As the years went by, they realized how hard it was with they're current technology. So, they decided to push science up a notch, but they were to keep it to themselves, for they feared people would accuse them of witchcraft had they found out.

And so, a great friendship was born. It would be the source of great achievements that were sure to come.

However, it also posed great risks.

* * *

"It's almost done." Harold said breathlessly as he gazed at his creation.

"Do you really think it will be able to harness the power of out great goddess, Amaterasu?" Denis asked.

Harold nodded. "All we need is for Amaterasu to bless our creation with her divine powers, but I'm sure she will after she hears our prayers at the ceremony tonight."

"Have you ever thought of using this for other purposes?" Denis questioned.

Harold looked at him. "Like what?"

Denis shrugged. "I don't know, maybe for power?"

Harold was shocked. "I would never use force to take power in anything! What are you thinking?"

Denis scowled. "You don't have to be so rude, it was just a question.

Harold sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready for tonight." And with that, he was gone.

Denis made a face and followed.

* * *

Later that evening, all ten of Harold's crew were stationed outside, in a semi circle around a table covered with offerings of food, money, jewellery, and other stunning things. The table itself was crafted from fine red cedar wood, sanded and polished smooth to the touch. It had many detailed carvings, such as the sign of the great goddess Amaterasu etched into the top, a holy sun. It's rays fanned out over the entire top of the table,and down the sides, until it stopped just before the legs.

On the table, lay a lifeless titanium body of a ten year old girl, painted white with crimson markings all over. She was covered with armor. She had waste length white hair with crimson streaks. She wore a white helmet with crimson markings, along with two feather like things made from metal on either side. On her left arm was a buster gun. She wore thick, knee high boots. She had soft, feather like things on her ankles, her wrists, and her shoulders, which also had crimson markings.

"Are we ready?" Harold asked. Everyone nodded.

Harold walked over to the girl, and flicked a switch on the back on her head.

There was silence.

Harold, along with everyone else, took out a book, and starting chanting prayers.

They chanted for 10 minutes, before something astonishing happened.

The clouds parted to reveal the beautiful star lit sky, along with a bright full moon. Moonlight shone down from the heavens and landed upon the girl.

Then, very slowly, the girls eyes opened, to reveal sparkling sky blue eyes. She sat up and looked around.

Everyone's eye's widened.

Harold walked up to the girl and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Harold Light. I created you, along with the help of my parter Dr. Denis Wily. You're name is R276. You were created to bring peace in our time, and the future by using the blessing of the great goddess Amaterasu. I gave you the ability to feel human emotions, and make your own decisions."

The girl just blinked as she looked at Harold, who anxiously waited for a response.

Then, R276 smiled. "Hello Dr. Light, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Harold's eyes widened. "So, you understand what I'm saying?"

R276 nodded.

And with that everyone started partying.

* * *

Harold walked up to R276, who was outside sitting in the sand.

"I've been working on a new name for you for a while, since R276 doesn't fit a pretty girl like you. So, I thought of Celestial Girl. Does that sound nice?"

R276 smiled as she got up and hugged him. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Harold laughed, as the two started walking inside.

That night, something sinister was stirring in the darkened hallways.

A shadowed figure opened the door to a room. It walked over to the bed, and loomed over the figure sleeping.

"Now, I will show people just how capable I am of ruling them. With the help of this scrap of metal, it should be easy."

The figure shut off the slumbering reploid power, and got to work. Cutting cables, reconnecting cables, and changing data.

* * *

It was morning, and warm air filled the dimly lit rooms.

Harold was on his way to R276's room, when he heard a crash.

"What the heck? Denis! Get over here!"

Denis came running down the hallway and stopped at the sight in front of his eyes.

There was a huge hole in the wall, and the person who stood before them, was non other then R276.

She stared at them with an emotionless expression. Her eyes seemed distant, like she was there, but not there at the same time.

"Celestial Girl, what's going on?" Harold asked.

R276 just lifted her arm with her buster on it, and fired a shot at them.

They jumped out of the way just in time, before another shot came flying.

All the other men came rushing in, and were shocked by the scene tacking place before their eyes.

"What's going on?! Why are you attacking us?!" Harold shouted above all the screaming.

To his surprise, it was Denis who answered. "I don't understand! She isn't listening to me! I thought i reprogrammed her without any faults! So why is she attacking _me_?!"

Harold eye's widened. "You reprogrammed her?! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"It wasn't my fault! I wanted people to see what a good ruler I am! And a ruler has minions! So I reprogrammed her to do my bidding!" Denis yelled.

R276 took out a long steel sword, and on the other end was a white paint brush with crimson markings. She used the brush and drew a line from a torch to a few of the men. Not a moment after, they caught on fire and burned to their death.

Everything was getting destroyed.

Harold tried to walk up to R276. He was injured, but determined to stop the rampaging reploid.

"Celestial Girl... I know you're good. Please... Please stop this. Lets go back to the way it was before. Pl-" Harold was cut off mid sentence. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down, and say a sword implanted into him. He looked up at R276, and she had stabbed him with her blade. Her eyes, the most beautiful part of her, the part that made her seem human, were blood red due to the fire in the background, and they longed to see death and destruction.

Harold fell to the ground after R276 pulled the sword out from him. He looked up to see her walking away. He was just about to go unconscious, when something caught his eye.

The power remote.

He reached for the remote, and with the last of his strength, pressed the switch.

R276 fell to the ground, never to see the light of day again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this prequel! I worked hard making it long. Now I know what you're thinking, this is a Megaman fanfic, why is the goddess from Okami in it? Patience! All will be revealed! But she has to be in this for it to make sense. And don't worry, it's not gonna become a crossover. Just hold your horses, and I promise, you won't be disappointed!**


	2. Chapter 1

20XX

"Curse that Megaman! Always spoiling my plans!"

"Don't get upset. As soon as I get the chance, I'll crush him as if he was paper!"

"Oh sure, I haven't heard THAT one before."

"Whatever. But do you really think going into the desert was a good idea? It's so hot!"

"No complaining! It's the perfect place for my new secret lab. That pesky Megaman will never think to look here!"

"Can we go home now? We've been walking for hours!"

"Well if you were gonna complain you shouldn't have come!"

"But you MADE me come!"

"Bah whatever! Look, I see something in the distance."

"Dr. Wily, you need contacts, you know why? CAUSE THERE'S NOTHING THERE!"

"Yes there is! All you're good for is growing hair!"

"Well you programmed me like that, and why else would I be called "Hair Man" then?"

"Just shut up and take a closer look!"

"I still don't see anything."

"Closer!"

Hair man scowled as he leaned in and struggled to focus his gaze upon what seemed like nothing. However, in doing this, he noticed a dark shadowed area about 15 kilometers away.

"Well well the maniac was right."

"Of course I wa-MANIAC?!"

Dr. Wily, an evil scientists, was roaming through the desert in search of a good spot for his new secret lab. Along with his one and only creation that succeeded, Hair Man, who could, at will, grow his hair to any length, as well as grab stuff with it.

"It looks like a building." Dr Wily presumed as they neared this dark figure.

Soon they were close enough to confirm Dr. Wily's statement. It was, in fact, a building of sorts.

As they neared, Hair Man yanked open the front doors, which creaked loudly due to a build up of rust. Inside was a pitch black room.

"It looks abandoned." Hair Man stated as he scanned the little amount of the room he could see from the door.

"If it is, it will be perfect for my new base!" Wily exclaimed.

"I said it LOOKS abandoned, that doesn't mean it is!"

Hair Man took out a flashlight and stepped inside. The room seemed to be for relaxation as far as they could tell. So they went inside.

Walking throughout the building, they couldn't help notice everything being messed up. Boxes all over the place, tables flipped, paper everywhere. But what bothered them the most, was the fact that there were human remains scattered all around.

Hair Man picked up a skull. "I wonder what happened here."

As they continued walking, they entered a room full of burnt bodies, and remains. The walls and floors stained with blood.

But what really caught Wily's attention, was a glint of something reflecting off the flash light.

He walked over to it and bent down. To his surprise, is wasn't was he was expecting. "It's... a reploid. But how? The only one who can make reploids are Thomas and I!"

Hair man walked over and looked at the reploid.

"It seems to have been here a long time. Look at all the dust."

As Wily continued examining the robot, Hair Man walked over to a desk. He noticed a sheet of paper covered in dust. When he blew it away, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, you'd better come check this out."

Dr Wily got up walked walked over to where Hair Man was standing. He grabbed the paper from hair Man's hand and took a look for himself. Immediately his eyes grew large with shock and confusion.

The paper said "Project R276" It had a female reploid sketched on it.

"It's... A blue print." Wily stated. "But this doesn't make any sense!"

Meanwhile, Hair man was examining a skeletal corpse laying on the ground. But what intrigued him the most, was the piece of paper the skeleton was holding. He took it back to Dr. Wily and read it out loud.

"September 25, 18XX

Project R276 was successful. The subject appears to act as though it were human, expressing emotion, giving her point of view, and many other human like actions. Under further observation, we discovered that the subject has a personality of her own. That wasn't something we expected. However pushing that aside, subject appears to be kind, and helpful. Full of energy, and wanting to learn. I think we just created the first of many to come.

September 26 18XX

I tremble as I write. A malfunction has occurred, causing subject to go to uncontrollable violence. I am badly injured, I just hope I stay hidden long enough to finish writing this. I'm not sure how many have died, but i cringe every time I hear a scream. Oh no, I think everyone's dead. I hope she doesn't find me. Just remember, if you- AHHHHHH!"

The note ended before the person could finish writing. Dr. Wily assumed he had been found and killed.

Dr. Wily walked back over to the android.

"What are you doing?" Hair Man asked.

"What does it look like? I'm taking this back to the lab." Wily huffed out as he struggled to pick it up.

"Are you insane?! You read the note! That's a killer robot!" Hair Man shouted.

"Then I'll reprogram her, easy as that! Now come over here and give me a hand!" Wily ordered.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Hair Man helped Dr. Wily pick up the lifeless body and carry it out of the building. The long treck back was double the time since they had to move slower while carrying the reploid.

* * *

When they got back, Dr. Wily flopped onto the couch and let out an exhausted moan, while hair Man placed the reploid on an operation table.

Dr. Wily got up and walked over to the table.

"How are you going to reprogram her if you don't even know if she still works?" Hair Man asked

"Well, we'll have to turn her on first to check."

"But what if she attacks?"

"She's 200 years old, and she's so much smaller then you. I'm sure you can handle it."

Dr Wily held his breath as he slowly flicked the switch on the back of the reploids neck.

Nothing happened.

Then a faint hum filled the room. Clicks and beeps came from the robot as small lights blinked on the body.

The android's eyes opened slowly as it sat up.

"Hello. How do you feel?" Dr. Wily asked.

The android blinked before hopping off the table. It aimed it's buster at Wily and charged a beam. Hair Man pushed Dr Wily out of the way, and jumped to the side just in time.

The reploid then started shooting things around the room. Many of the robots Wily stole came running in to see what was happening.

"Don't just stand there! Stop her!" Wily yelled over all the noise.

The reploids went into battle, trying to get close enough to power off the rampaging robot.

Finally, Hair Man managed to flick the switch by using his extendable hair. The robot fell to the ground once again.

"Happy now?" Hair Man asked.

"Oh ha ha." Dr. Wily straightened up and walked over to the reploid. He picked her up and placed her back on the operation table.

"Well now that we know she's still functional, I'll reprogram her."

Dr. Wily opened the control panel, to immediately have sweat coming down his forehead. "This... is really complicated. Even more then Thomas's. I won't be able to do this..."

Hair Man rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of paper in Wily's face.

Wily took the paper and looked at it, only to start smiling.

"You brought the blue print! How genius!"

"It didn't really require that much thinking."

"Alright! Now I can REALLY get started!"

And with that, Dr. Wily got started on reprogramming his "new" robot slave.

"DONE!" Dr. Wily exclaimed as he stepped back and wiped sweat from his head.

Hair man, who was snoring on the couch, woke up saying "It wasn't me!"

"You dumb robot, GET OVER HERE!" Wily yelled.

Hair man yawned as he pulled his body over to his master, still half asleep.

"Get ready!" Dr. Wily advised.

"For what?" Hair Man said groggily.

But Dr. Wily didn't respond. He flicked the switch on the reploid, and stepped back, bitting his bottom lip.

The same humming sound filled the room, along with the same clicks and beeps and same lights. Dr. Wily held his breath as the reploid's eyes opened.

The android sat up and looked around. Her eyes then focused on Dr. Wily and Hair Man. Wily gulped. Then, the android smiled.

"Hello, my name is Celestial Girl. Who might you be?"

A look of relief crossed Wily's and Hair Man's face. Wily then stepped forward.

"My name is Dr. Albert Wily, and this is Hair Man. I created you to help me stop the evil Dr. Light and his minion Megaman . Once we stop them, nothing will stand in our way to showing the world how amazing we are! Everyone will worship us! They'll finally realize my- er- our genius!"

Celestial Girl tilted her head. "Isn't that bad?"

"Uhhhhh no! No it's not. It's the best thing we can do. It will help everyone!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Well in that case, I'm in!" Celestial girl hopped off the bed and walked over to Dr. Wily and held out her hand. Wily took it, and they shook.

"Now, how about we start training to defeat that pesky Megaman?" Wily suggested.

Celestial Girl nodded. They started walking toward the training grounds.

"By the way, I feel like I should remember something. After all, I know my name, but I just can't put my tongue on it." Celestial Girl asked confused.

Hair Man moved closer to Wily and whispered in his ear. "I thought you blocked her memories from before."

"I did, I don't know how she can thinks she has more memories." Dr. Wily whispered back.

"What are you whispering about?"

"Oh nothing. Look we're here."

They approached a large, empty room with thick iron walls and bullet proof windows.

Wily made Celestial Girl step inside, before he sealed the 13 inch steel door shut behind her.

Dr. Wily's voice started to come from the speakers.

"Now, stand in the center of the room."

Celestial Girl did as she was told, but was surprised when the ground from under her shot up, bringing her 80 feet into the air, halfway between the floor and the ceiling.

"Now, lets test your reflexes."

Wily pressed some buttons, making doors on the walls open up, revealing about thirty huge flying robots that resembled a bee. They were half the size of Celestial Girl, who readied her buster with a charged shot.

She shot ones that were coming straight for her, but then she heard a buzzing sound from behind. Quickly spinning around, she saw 3 more were just a few feet away. Not having enough time to shoot all three, the third one rammed into her, driving it's drill-like stinger into her side. She let out a small shriek, before blowing it up with her buster.

"It seems your buster's not enough. Use this." Wily's voice boomed as a giant crane arm came out of the ceiling, holding the sword that Hair Man had found at the abandoned lab, and had forgotten to show Wily until now. It was a steel calibur sword with a white brush on the other end of the handle.

When Celestial Girl picked up this new weapon, she felt a connection to it. At that moment, determination filled her eyes as she turned toward the fast approaching enemy. She slashed at them furiously, completely destroying all of them within ten seconds.

When the last enemy fell to the ground, she let out a sigh of relief, before clenching her side suddenly feeling the pain from the collision.

The platform bellow her feet started to lower, until it was securely in the floor once again.

Dr. Wily opened the door and walked in.

"It seems your skills need some work. But with practice, you should become quite powerful. With your help, we'll definitely be able to stop Megaman!"

* * *

Over the next few months, Celestial Girl went through lots of severe training. She grew very powerful, mastering the use of both her sword and her buster. Though she could never figure out what the brush on the sword is for. She thought it was just for decoration., however she couldn't help feeling there was more to it.

It was the end of June, and Dr. Wily was preparing for an attack.

Celestial Girl was standing straight, an emotionless look on her face as she stared at nothing in particular. Dr. Wily circled her, looking her up and down.

"Yes, you are ready. You have become much stronger then I planned. Now, what have you learned?"

"Megaman is the enemy" Celestial Girl answered plainly.

"And what must you do?"

"I must KILL him."

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while. I've been very busy, but here you go! Hope you enjoy! Now there are a few things i failed to describe, like the fact that Dr. Wily used the plans to reprogram Celestial Girl to her original program, and that he blocked her memories using the plans, and that she doesn't remember anything but her name. If you're confused about something, feel free to ask, I'll be glad to answer them. Bye for now!**


End file.
